dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Grae
Character History ''The Doctor Who Project'' In the Doctor Who Project Universe, Grae is the youngest Time Lord to have been recruited into the Celestial Intervention Agency. She graduated from the Prydonian Academy two terms early with marks that easily overshadowed those of the Doctor. Her field of study was Time Theory. She often speaks of the Madame Lord-President supporting her and was in fact recommended by her to the Agency. She is modest, exceeding intelligent, positive, but naïve in her outlook of the universe. While growing up in the Citadel she often dreamed of being able to travel the cosmos like the Doctor whom she looks upon with respect and awe. Despite her growing up on Gallifrey, she’s from the most recent generation of young Gallifreyans, one that actually views the Doctor as a hero. While traveling in the TARDIS, she looks upon the Doctor as a teacher and a trusted friend. Like most Time Lords, Grae has modest telepathic abilities, she’s quick with a sonic screwdriver and often leaves the Doctor breathless by her ability to repair things. She also is learning to master hypnosis. She can hypnotize people for brief spells but is unable to hold it for long. On the flip side of Grae’s naïve personality lays exceptional intelligence, and great mind for logical problem solving. She is also a trusting and loyal friend. The bond she forged with Tamara Scott in Blossom Core was strong, they became like sisters. They often sided with the other against the Doctor in arguments. Tamara's death and erasure from the time lines effected her in ways she couldn't have anticipated and it ultimately caused a wedge between her and the Doctor that could never fully heal. It also caused her to never be able to properly bond with another companion, Taryn. While mourning both Tamara's death and Taryn's eventual betrayal, she became vulnerable to the malignant force of the Mara while meditating. Double-crossing the creature before it was exorcised, she used its powers to syphon her artron energy into recreating Tamara Scott's time line. The act saved her friend, but destroyed her ability to regenerate beyond her second incarnation (known as "Alice"). This act caused the Time Lords to abduct her from the Doctor's TARDIS to be put on trial for her actions. In the Season 38 Story, "Second Life" it is discovered that after having been sentanced to exile, her former benifactor, the former Lord President Quella volunteered to serve out her exile in her place, allowing Grae a limited access back into the Celestial Intervention Agency, albeit as a file clerk on a remote outpost. Once it was discovered that an old enemy had escaped imprisonment on Shada, Grae was given a TARDIS and joined the TDWP Tenth Doctor and his companions Tom Brooker and Val Rossi as well as a new version of Tamara Scott in order to defeat the evil Bramahl once and for all. ''Dream Realm Enterprises'' The Grae of the Dream Realm Enterprises Doctor Who universe is essentially the same character, with the exception that the "Alice" incarnation (her 2nd in TDWP) is her first incarnation and she regenerates in at the end of her first story, War Torn, into the version readers of TDWP were familiar with. This, however, is not a continuation of the TDWP storyline, but a re-establishment of the character in a different universe. Note: In "War Torn," the familiar version of Grae goes by the name of "Camille" for the majority of the story, due to post-regeneration trauma. Camille was the shortened version of a fellow female Celestial Intervention Agency Operative on Grae's mission. Grae was created by Kyle Borcz List of Appearances 'The Doctor Who Project' ''Season 29'' :Blossom Core ''Season 30'' :Tears of Rassilon :Leaving the Red ''Season 31'' :The Children's Crusade :The Covenant of Lord Byron's Bones :Lokahi :Insight :New Born :Split Infinities :Chill :Gunpowder ''Season 32'' :No Rest for the Wicked :The Soul Men :Ouroborus :Flat Pack :Convergence :Godmaker :And the Clocks Struck Thirteen ''Season 33'' :The Dawn of Time :The White Death :Snakecharmer ''Season 38'' :Second Life :Blue Shift :Red Shift ''Specials'' :Stone and Cauldron :Beauty is Only... 'Dream Realm Enterprises' :War Torn :The Lost :Harbingers :The Snare :Purity :The Time That Was 'Column' :Grae's Time Travel Journal 'Comic' : Blossom Core 'Spin-off' :The Time Detectives (Coming Autumn 2018 from TDWP) Category:Companions